


the issues of the me and you, too stubborn

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawatari Shingo, city council member, counts the ways one can fall in love.  One, it happens in the most mundane places.  Two, it happens when one least expects it.  Three, sometimes the one you fall in love with is a grease monkey who is loud and obnoxious.  Four, love spares absolutely no one and comes about when you don't want it.</p><p>Today's special blend:  Love and Clashing Personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luvandia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvandia/gifts).



> I think with this I owe everyone an update on Jelly, too, cries.
> 
> ANYWAYS, enjoy the start of your cheesy slow sawayuugo, Chris!!

One day, in their last year of college, before they all went off to grad school or to start their careers, before their graduation ceremony and before they would receive their diplomas, Sawatari Shingo works up the courage to ask Sakaki Yuuya out. It's a long time coming, a long, long time coming, and always, always had he been encouraged to ask Yuuya out before hand, before Yuuya slips away or someone else gets a hold of him. After all, it's better to be rejected out right by Yuuya saying he's not interested over him saying he already has someone.

But "pride" and Sawatari Shingo come hand in hand, and "pride" is what makes him keep putting it off.

Again and again and again--

"Sakaki Yuuya!" Shingo shouts, drawing all attention to the two of them. Red eyes meet his, Yuuya tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes, Shingo?"

"I'd like to take you out on a date!"

The silence that follows--he'll remember it for the rest of his life. It's something that had led up to the inevitable, to the pinnacle of mistakes and the definition of time wasted. It's a sign of his own ignorance, of his own blindness, and of his own short comings.

Yuuya smiles, gentle, but his eyes are down, soft.

Dread curls up in Shingo's stomach.

"I...appreciate the offer, Shingo, but," and here Yuuya scratches at his cheek, "I'm already dating Shun."

And as if he's there to rub salt in the wound, Shun comes on to campus to pick Yuuya up. It's the worst day of Shingo's life. A day during their last year of college, before their graduation, before they all go off to grad school or to pursue their careers, before they're handed their diplomas, and Sawatari Shingo is rejected. He thinks of the time he's had before this, of missed chances, missed opportunities, and he's devastated.

It's kind of supposed to be the spring time of his youth.

He's left hanging dry.

And then a few years later, after he's secured a position in office, he finds out that Sakaki Yuuya's opened a coffee shop.


	2. a coffee too bitter (but somewhat sweet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shingo stakes the shop out and gets more than he bargained for.

"So, that's one medium Arnold Palmer with a breakfast scone on the side?"

"Who ordered the two mochas, one white?"

When Shingo opens the door, he expects something different than the small shop he steps into. Something with flair, pizzaz, something that screams Sakaki Yuuya because Yuuya, if anything, is all about being eye catching. Smiles and jokes, maybe on the melodramatic side, Yuuya likes to pop and Shingo knows this only because he's been so accustomed to everything that Yuuya is. They worked well together, played well off each other, were even in the same stage plays together. Shingo just knows. So something simple like this...he wonders what Yuuya is even thinking.

The decor is nice enough, he thinks. Plain wooden floors, varnished, and walls painted soft shades with shelves covered in photos and plants. Cute plates and bowls decorate the walls, and there's a skylight up above that brought a natural lighting to the shop. Rustic tables and chairs, booths tucked away with reholstered cushions, and there's even a patio area outside accessible by a glass sliding door. It's...very bland, very not Yuuya.

But the closer Shingo gets to the bar area, waiting in line behind other customers (all teenaged girls fidgeting and giggling to themselves, or friends hanging out with one arm slung over shoulders, taciturn old men with a book tucked under their arm), he sees where Yuuya is. Behind the bar he sees various machines, various coffee grounds, equipment, bottles of flavoring, and other such machines. There's a door leading back to a kitchen, and the place is decorated with red ribbon, small dolls, other such things Yuuya no doubt brought from his place to liven the area up. Shingo even notices the small doll of a pink hippo sitting on the cash register.

So Yuuya really did run this establishment--

"Next in li--ah, Shingo!" Yuuya's face lightens up, smile spreading across his face and cheeks going rosy.

It's times like this that Shingo is reminded of his horrible timing, of how his heart had been crushed. Yuuya's smile is still perfect, still how he remembers it, and, alas, if only he had been quicker. If only he had not let stubborn pride and the constant mantra of waiting for the right moment let him mess up.

"Sakaki Yuuya," he says, with all the importance of a man who owned priceless treasures, "it's been a while, hasn't it? I hope you haven't been slacking off any--it'd be a shame to know that the person I declared as my rival is getting rusty and weak!"

"Shouldn't you be saying that about yourself?" Yuuya pouts. "Yuuto, Yuuto, get a cup of coffee ready for Sawatari--ah, you still like yours with cream and five spoonfuls of sugar, right?"

Shingo does.

"No," he says instead, "just plain black will do."

"Ehhh, it's awfully bitter. Yuuto makes a pretty strong brew."

"Are you saying that it's too much for me? Do you know who you're talking to, Yuuya?"

"Right, right, the great Sawatari Shingo."

Shingo's about to go into his typical tirade of "don't you mean Neo, NEW, Sawatari Shingo" but he realizes that it's a bit different than that. No longer are they on stage, staring each other down, and no longer are they laughing at bad jokes they've made in the middle of class. This is something different, and whereas Shingo's become a competent politician, following in his father's foot steps, Yuuya's...running a coffee shop.

"I thought you'd go into acting," Shingo says as he takes a seat at the bar area.

"Me too," Yuuya answers, already ringing up the next person in line. "But here I am running a shop! Strange, huh?"

Very, Shingo thinks. He wonders what it is exactly that pushed Yuuya into doing this. Does Yuuya even like what he's doing, or is this just something he's doing on a whim because people change. Even Yuuya, who had been so deadset on making a splash in the entertainment world.

"Here," Shingo jumps as a cup of coffee, black, is placed in front of him. Yuuto has his usual flat look on his face, the same one Shingo's remembered him having. Neither he nor Yuuya changed much, it seems. He doesn't know if he should feel relieved or not.

"T-thank you," Shingo picks the cup up. "Warn a man, first, though. Who knows what the city would do if I got sent to the hospital. I help run it now, you know."

"Hmm," and Yuuto starts making the next order he's given.

How rude.

"Aww, don't mind him," Yuuya says. There's a lull in customers, now. Shingo's really the only one sitting at the bar, various other patrons scattered about at other tables. Laptops or books open, coffee in hand--it's just any other coffee shop. "But you became a politician, you're on the city council now right?" Yuuya's grinning again. "That's pretty impressive!"

Shingo's chest swells with pride, "Naturally! I have talent, you know, and obviously the people saw it in me!"

And that's a lie. Shingo had worked his ass off to get where he is, non-stop laboring, trying to prove that he is worth something and that his failures aren't the only things hall marking his life. His fingers grasp the handle of the cup, picking it up and bringing it up to his mouth.

"And what are you doing now?" he asks. "Besides running this shop."

"Oh, just the usual," Yuuya stretches. "Shun's been busier lately at the aviary,so I haven't had time to be with him recently."

The first taste of coffee on his tongue is bitter. It's a sharp flavor that makes him jolt and start coughing, the strength of it strong on his tongue. He places the cup down hastily, reaching for a napkin to wipe at his mouth. Yuuya's giving him an exasperated look, already sliding over the sugar dispenser.

"Geeze, don't lie."

"I wasn't!" but Shingo starts putting sugar in the coffee. "...Yuuto just doesn't know how to brew a nice cup of coffee."

"Do you want a lighter roast?" Yuuto ends up asking. "Though the caffeine will keep you up--"

"I'm fine," and Shingo takes another gulp from his cup after stirring in only a spoonful of sugar. The coffee is still incredibly bitter, but he feels like he needs to prove himself at some point. "See, fine!" he says, triumphantly, once he puts his cup down.

Yuuya chuckles, "If you say so."

"Anyways, how much is it," Shingo's already reaching for his wallet.

"Oh, it's free, on the house," Yuuya tells him. "After all, I haven't seen you in a while and you're my friend!"

Friend.

_Friend._

Shingo is still...incredibly touched by those words and even with how busy his life has become, with how he's sort of tried to separate himself from what happened way back, he's--Sakaki Yuuya is going to be the end of him. He has feelings he needs to let go and his own damn curiosity and Yuuya and--

The door to the shop opens again, the bell on it jingling happily.

"Welcome!" Yuuya's back to serving customers again. Shingo thinks it's a good time to leave, to at least escape any feelings that want to wiggle their way back up. It's in the past, he tells himself. There's no need to stay on it, he's got better things to be doing, is still friends with Yuuya and that's the most important thing over all. There's no need to make it awkward, no need at all. Certainly, he's not chalking it up as another failure, something that he didn't work hard enough on.

"I'll see you later, Yuuya," he says, getting up. "I need to head back to the city hall--work to do and all. They need me, you know." He follows it up with a flip of his hair.

"Sure!" Yuuya's voice is bright. "Hope to see you again! Good luck with work!"

And as Shingo leaves the coffee shop he remembers he forgot to ask the most important thing. Why did Yuuya, enamored with the stage, with the lights and the audience and their reactions to his performance, choose to open a coffee shop? What lured him to something like...this? Shingo looks back at the front of the shop, brows furrowed.

He feels like Yuuya threw away something, but perhaps he's wrong.

Shingo feels like he knows Yuuya pretty well. It's something he's always been proud of--that ouside of Yuuya's usual close knit circle he's one of the few outsiders let in. But maybe he hadn't been let in as deep as he thought--no, no. He's Sawatari Shingo. This type of petty thinking doesn't fit him, isn't what he is, and he can do better.

Is better.

Old flames and failed romances can't stop him. Not when he's moved on and he has the assurance that even with the awkwardness that had stayed between them after his failed attempt of asking Yuuya out they're still friends. It's better than Shingo could have asked for! Absolutely better, considering after graduating there were very, very few times that they saw each other only for it to taper off once Shingo got his position on the city council and his workload increased.

Shingo makes his way to his car, getting in and just...sitting there. Staring at his steering wheel, trying to figure out what it is he'll do next.

He knows where to find Yuuya.

Yuuya expects to see him again.

This is--

Shingo's forehead hits his steering wheel, a loud yell escaping his mouth.

"Sakaki Yuuya how dare you!" he shouts. "Making me, the great Sawatari Shingo, reduce myself to some pining idiotic--"

His hand comes up, banging on the dash of his car. How dare he, how dare he, how dare he!

Eventually, his sudden spurt of anger dies down, instead replaced by an exhaustion and some weird form of relief. Things...can be mended. Possibly. He hasn't messed up entirely, there's no huge smear on his honor, nothing he has to make up. He's still Sawatari Shingo, member of the city council, son to the current mayor of Maiami, and who graduated near the top of his class.

He still has something to prove here.

So what if Yuuya is still dating Shun? Hah! Nothing for him to worry about, he's moved on! Absolutely moved on, and that means a fresh start. Not only does that mean he'll date on his own terms and on his own time, he'll even work to patch up his friendship with Yuuya! Because he's totally not bitter at all, certainly not at all. Things have just been looking up, and are just going to go up! And he'll visit Yuuya when he's free, and maybe bring his work there sometime soon. Have to take advantage of the atmosphere and all.

Oh, and before he forgets again, he'll ask Yuuya why exactly did he open up a coffee shop of all things.

Satisfied, Shingo puts his car key into the ignition and starts it up. While he lied to get out of there, Shingo can still stop by City Hall to pick up some paperwork he can look over at home. He's got things to do, and he's got plans to make.

Plans that involve going to the coffee shop the very next day.

Which is absolutely pitiful, if Shingo thinks on it. Even more so, probably, if the look Yuuto gives him is anything to go by. What also...really makes it bad is that there's no Yuuya in sight. No happy bubbly voice greeting customers, no cheerful saying of his name, just a small line of customers and Yuuto behind the counter.

Yuuto with his sleeves rolled up and showing off muscled arms covered in tattoos.

There's a reason Shingo's avoided him in the past and now he somewhat remembers it--

"Where's Yuuya?" Shingo asks once he gets up to the counter.

Yuuto's already tapping away at something on the register, "Obviously not here. Did you want what you had yesterday or something different?"

"I'll take the regular blend."

"Alright, what size?"

"It's for here, so just put it in a cup or something."

"Kay," Yuuto sounds so enthusiastic. "So that's one cup of the Mind Crush blend for here--"

What kind of names did these blends have? Although Shingo's not going to focus on that too much considering one of the main people behind this establishment. Instead he just takes a seat at the bar, waiting for Yuuto to finish making his cup of coffee.

"You know, Yuuya's not coming in today so waiting around isn't going to make him appear," Yuuto says once he places the cup down in front of Shingo. "He's on a date right now. It's one of Shun's rare off days."

Well, aren't you Mr. Hospitality.

Shingo just starts putting in the creamer and sugar he had been given. "I'm not here for him, I was just asking since I'm sure he's usually here helping you run this place," and Shingo's totally not going to admit that Yuuto had hit the nail on the head with him coming here to see Yuuya. Definitely, definitely not because that admits defeat and showing that he's a bit more hopeless than he'd like to show off. "So who's helping you while he's on a d-date," he stumbles a bit there, "with Kurosaki?"

"Our little brother is when he gets out of classes," Yuuto answers it with no issue.

"...Little brother?"

"He was still in high school when we were in college, you would't have seen him much," and Yuuto easily starts working on what Shingo can only assume is the next brew of coffee. Or something--he's not exactly sure on everything that happens in the workings of a coffee shop. He is, at least, aware that it's amazing they can even attract customers with how Yuuto looks half the time. Stuck in that punk rock aesthetic stage or whatever.

"And Yuuya's not coming back at all today?"

"Stop fishing."

"You accuse me of--"

"I'm free! You better be thankful that Yusei's so lenient about everything or else I wouldn't have been able to leave the garage!"

The door to the coffee shop slams open, the bell on the door ringing angrily, and a couple of the customers inside jump. Shingo himself included. This person obviously has no delicacy and he turns around to give them a piece of his mind. After all, don't they know who's visiting this establishment and gracing them with their presence? Him, the great--

Oh.

"Yuugo, watch the door next time," Yuuto doesn't even sound all that irritated, tossing the newcomer an apron.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," this Yuugo doesn't even bother to wear the proper clothes that Yuuto is wearing. No white button up, no black slacks, just a plain old grey t-shirt with a pair of jeans. He's got the same face as Yuuto and Yuuya too, with blue and blond hair, and fierce blue eyes. To put it simply, Shingo is hard pressed to believe that this punk who came in with absolutely no manners is the younger brother. In fact, he would almost think they're lying if he hadn't seen the Sakaki face.

Yuugo glances one look over at him, eyes narrowing, "Who's this loser?"

"A customer," and Yuuto shuffles Yuugo off to go do something in the back before Shingo could rip Yuugo a new one.

"That's your baby brother?" Shingo asks. "How old is he, does he even know who I am? What I do?"

Yuuto rolls his eyes, "He doesn't even care about city politics. I think the last thing he voted on had been the inclusion of a mecha show into some prestigious award ceremony for shows I don't think he would care that you're on the city council."

That still doesn't answer how old he is.

"And besides, politics aren't engineering, politics aren't the garage, cars, or motorcycles, and more importanty politics aren't good grades," Yuuto takes Shingo's almost empty cup and tops it off. "You'e like an ant to him if you even say anything--annoying as hell, but almost non-existent."

Yuuto didn't have to put it like that, Shingo thinks, but being told that makes his blood boil. He's worked too hard for people to not know who he is, and Shingo is determined--

Determined!

\--to make Yuugo realize just exactly who "this loser" is. He's Sawatari Shingo and he does his best to do everything he can! Get people to finally notice and look at him!

"There's nothing back here!" the door to the back opens again, Yuugo peeking out and pouting. "What the hell, you tell me to go get something from the back that isn't even in there."

"My bad," Yuuto reaches for something below the counter and pulls it out. "Guess it was up here all the time."

"You're so lame, god--"

"Just man the register."

"What if I don't want to?"

Shingo actually can't believe he's watching this. He can't believe that he's watching typically stoic Yuuto pull someone into a headlock and give them a noogie. All ire and determination about making Yuugo know exactly who he insulted is thrown out the window in the face of seeing him claw at Yuuto's arms to try and get out of his iron grip.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll do it, I'll do it, god, why do you have to be like this--"

"If someone actually listens to me instead of just Yuuya--"

"But Yuuya's nicer than both _you_ and Yuuri--"

Yuugo manages to escape from Yuuto's grasp, breathing heavily and face red from yelling too much. He's rubbing at his throat, eyes scrunched up in irritation as he goes to take his place in front of the register. It's now that finally, _finally_ , he looks Shingo straight in the eye and asks him:

"So do you want anything?"

It's going to be a long visit.


End file.
